


Fly Away

by NeonMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death from Old Age, Heaven, M/M, Old Age, Old Dean, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMoose/pseuds/NeonMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been alone for years, growing older by the minute. Sam and Cas left decades ago and Dean had quit the hunting business all together. Now he only has one last challenge to face, one that he welcomes with open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away

It has been decades since he got out of the hunter life and Sam went his own way. He hasn’t heard from his little brother in years since the big fight they had. He had heard from others that Sam finally finished his time in Stanford and settled down with a family and has two little girls of his own. Well they weren’t little anymore. They were fully grown. Never once had he met them or Sam’s wife. Dean never met anyone else. He has never admitted it to anyone but he was in love many moons ago and still is. But he hasn’t seen them since they returned to heaven. Yeah, heaven is what he said. Stupid angel, he thought to himself. 

It was the same routine for 20 or so years now. He just got out of bed in and sat on his porch of the tiny house he lived in that overlooked the lake. He wasn’t completely alone. The family next door brought him food since he couldn’t get out anymore. His legs haven’t worked since he got in the car crash three years ago that totaled his Impala badly. The doctors said it was a miracle that he even lived. “You must have a guardian angel watching over you.” The doctor said after he woke up two days after. 

Dean used to have the perfect looks, but he was still handsome despite the aging and full head of ragged grey hair. He was 80 and in a wheelchair. He was a hollow shell of the great hunter Dean Winchester that struck fear into the hearts of demons everywhere. He wished he never got out of the hunting business but there was nothing he could do now. Life was just how it is now and there is no changing it even though he would give anything to have it back to the days it was just him, Sam, and Castiel against the monsters in the world trying to save everyone.

He continued to watch out at the water that rippled and sparkled as the ray of sunlight hit the liquid. A lone black bird swooped around and flew down to the edge of the ramp leading onto the porch and hopped its way closer to the elderly man. The bird tweeted before flying and landing on the edge of Dean’s knee. Dean stared down at the bird perched on his knee shocked that a wild bird would dare come this close to a human. The bird tweeted and moved closer down his leg and got on the back of his hand that was laying in his lap. The bird’s black feathers glimmered green, blue, and purple across the black of the feathers. It reminded him of Castiel’s hair. 

There was a slight breeze from behind him and the bird tweeted once more before it flew off to the nearest tree. He knew what was happening. It happened many moons ago. The aura from the figure that just appeared behind him was grim but so tranquil at the same time and he welcomed it. It may have been years since he had last seen Death, but nothing have changed about him at all. He was still the bony man he always had the appearance of. 

“Mr. Winchester.” Death sat down in the lone white chair he never sat in since the crash. 

“Long time no see.” Dean said, his voice raspy from not being used in so long. “Is it time already?”

“I’m afraid so, Dean.” Death softly smiled at the ex-hunter.

Dean smiled for the first time in forever. It had been a long time. He would usually fight death, but what was the point? He had nothing left to live for.

“That’s the best news I have gotten in a long time.”

“Oh? Life not been well?” Death cocked an eyebrow up at the old man.

Dean lightly chuckled before going into a coughing fit, “Brother. Death is something I have been waiting for years. I can finally die and leave this lonely life behind. Please. Just get it over with.”

Death didn’t say a word to the ex-hunter. He touched Dean’s forehead and Dean breathed in deeply before one last whoosh of an exhale. Death ran his fingers across Dean’s eyes to forever shut his lids across the green orbs for the last time. He knew how bad Dean had been waiting for him. He put off coming here for as long as he could. Let’s just say someone in particular struck a nice bargain three years ago for this man to continue living until today. He didn’t know what the significance of this day, but it had to be special to have to wait for this day and no earlier and no later. He gave one last look at the shell of the human before he vanished completely, moving onto the others on his list. He couldn’t dwell here any longer.

\---

Dean woke up to a bright light. He felt so refreshed. He felt around him. It was soft like cotton candy. Where was he? The more he blinked, the more the world came into focus around him. He was in a garden. There were several different types of tree towering above him. He turned his head to the side. There were many different rose bushes and other flowers among hedges. Right Next to him was a small creek of running water. That’s when he saw his reflection.

He was young again. The way he was in his 30s. He sat up and looked around him. He saw a black bird sitting right at his foot. The same bird. It tweeted once more before a flash of light. Dean shielded his eyes and as he lowered them he saw a person he though he would never see again. Castiel. He felt something buzz around inside of him like a ball of light bouncing around. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas’ rough voice was the same as it was all those years ago, well everything was the same down to that fucking trench coat.

“Cas! Where am I?” Dean shifted to his knees (it felt so nice to use those legs again.) and pulled the angel into a hug.

“Heaven. You are home Dean..with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I created this place from what you have dreamed about all these years. It wasn’t easy.”

“All these years you could of visited me? You left me all alone? Cas... There was so much I wanted to tell you before you left.” tears rolled down Dean’s cheeks.

Cas reached up and wiped the tears away with his thumb and held Dean’s face,” I did visit. I watched over you, Dean, all these years. I have been working on this place for you for the time you flew away from the mortal plane to heaven.”

“Cas...there is something I have wanted to tell you all these years.” Dean placed his hand on the back of Cas’ neck. 

“Tell me then Dean. I have something to tell you too.”

Dean looked into Cas’ blue eyes. He couldn’t believe the angel, his angel was right here. His angel wasn’t gone forever. He was right here.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean told him as he touched his forehead to the angel’s.

Cas was silent for a couple seconds that felt like eternity to Dean. Why didn’t he answer yet? Then Cas chuckled.

“Dean, I have always loved you since I pulled you from perdition. I told you that basically from day one.” Castiel’s eyes sparkled full of joy.

Dean waited so long to hear that. His angel loved him. Still. He pulled Cas closer into a passionate kiss. His lingered against the angel’s plump lips for a few seconds before pulling away before he laughed.

“I love you.” Dean said again.

Cas cocked his head,” Dean you just said that. I love you too.”

“I just like saying it.” Dean snuggled his face into Cas’ neck so his breath tickled the angel’s skin. 

Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around his human.

“I love you.” they both said in unison before they rolled over on their backs in the grass laughing as they caught up with each other.


End file.
